


The devil and a Trickster

by SabrielxDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Luci and Gabe fight over you, Past Abuse, idk if i should continue this, idk?, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielxDestiel/pseuds/SabrielxDestiel





	1. Chapter 1

I had no idea why I was even doing this. Lucifer and Gabriel were terrible. Like children. And the Winchesters - those fuckers, just figured I’d manage to get them under control.  
How was I supposed to keep Satan and the fourth oldest Archangel under control? On my own?  
-  
“Guys, please!” You called down to Gabriel and Lucifer - they were currently arguing again. “Stop it!” Gabriel said, pouting at his older brother. “I didn’t start this, Gabriel.”  
When I actually walked downstairs - I burst out laughing. Lucifer had bright pink hair, and Gabriel was wearing a dress.  
“(Y/N)!” The both pouted, but secretly both angels loved your laugh.  
“Luci, the dress. Gabe, get his hair back to normal.” You said after calming yourself. “Dean and Sam trust me, okay? I have to prove them I can take care of myself. Since you switched sides and the Darkness is gone,” I looked at Lucifer, who was playfully smirking and then at Gabriel “And you’re alive again-“  
“I never died.” Gabriel cut me off and I nodded “Yeah, Whatever. But still, I just want to get you under control. Dean, Sam and Cas are on /one/ hunt, They’ll be back soon.”  
-  
The archangels sighed, fixing their messes. “Fine.” They whined.  
Pleased with my work, I went back upstairs - and of course I didn’t hear them talk.  
“Okay, we need to talk.” Gabriel said, crossing his arms. “You like her.”  
“Lets say she has caught my attention.” Lucifer said, shrugging a little. “Why would you care?”  
“Because, you idiot, I like her, too.” Gabriel said, glaring. “She likes me more anyways. Now excuse me, I’ll go make her laugh again.”  
“Gabriel, I’m older.” Lucifer warned  
“You’re also Satan. (Y/N) likes me!” He said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

I really just wanted to do my research. Sam and Dean trusted me. I had to do this.  
Luci and Gabe weren’t that bad. They became my friends - after a while. Well, yes, my friend Satan. Wow, I could really write a book.  
I got lost in my thoughts and barely got anything done - but Gabriel of course came jumping into my room. “Hey (y/n)! Hungry?”  
“Kinda.” I answered with a small shrug, looking up from the huge pile of papers on my desk.  
“Ugh, you’re worse than Samsquatch! Quit researching, let’s have fun.” The archangel said in his usual excited tone.  
“Fun?” My eyes narrowed. “Gabe, you should know by now that hunters don’t get ‘fun’. I’m on my case. People are dying.”

“Oh please, don’t bother me with facts.”

“I wish I’d have your carefree attitude.” A sigh escaped from my mouth and I rested my head in my hands. The last time I had at least 4 hours was three days ago.  
“Kiddo,” Gabriel said, sitting down on the table. He was so short, his feet didn’t reach the floor - but who was I to complain, I was just as short. “You need a break. Fun. Let’s bake a cake or something. Then you’ll get 9 hours of sleep-“  
I cut him off “4. 4 hours are enough”  
But Gabriel just ignored me “-9 hours of sleep and the next day, I’ll help you with the hunt.”

Wait, what? Gabriel - wanted to help me? Why? “Huh?”  
“You heard it. I’ll help.” He said with a laugh  
“What do you want for it?” Of course, I was sceptical. It wasn’t like Gabriel had ever been an ass towards me, but I knew that he usually wanted something.  
“Just wanna spend time with you, kiddo.” Gabriel added with a wink and his flirtatious manner.  
“Oh shut your mouth.” Was my reply, but the way Gabriel behaved never failed to make me laugh.

He ended up dragging me out of my room, grinning brightly as we got into the bunkers kitchen.  
Cake. He wanted to bake a cake.  
“Gabe, first; pie is better. Dean likes it. And second; you can snap your fingers and make one appear.”  
The archangel just shook his head “Pft. I know you like cake more. And it’s fun! Let’s spend some time together.”  
“You’re being super weird.” I said with a laugh, but nodded “Fine. Let’s ‘spend some time together’. Oh, by the way, where’s Lucifer?”  
Gabriel shrugged “Hell? Claiming his throne back?”  
“Is he really serious?” I asked, shaking my head. “Well, either way, Lucifer could help us more with our cases. Crowley annoys me.”  
“You support his stupid idea?” Gabriel huffed, shaking his head.  
“I support anything as long as it helps and doesn’t harm us.” I explained simply.  
After that, Gabriel began mixing the ingredients in a bowl, and I helped. Cracking three eggs open, he asked “So, what’s your tragic backstory? You never told anyone how you became a hunter.”  
There was silence, and I sighed.  
“I ran. Just like you, I guess. My parents are alive. I could go back, just- I rather have this life.”  
“You’d rather hunt than go back to your family?” He asked with a slight frown.  
“My family is dysfunctional, as some would say.” I said, shrugging a bit. “My mom used to treat me like crap. And my dad treated my mom like crap. They divorced and my dad went kinda… Psycho? He was stalking me, telling me how he knows everything about me. I- I um, couldn’t take it. So I ran. Sold my soul to Crowley-“  
“You did _what_?!” He asked in a half-growl, but I just continued  
“-Won it back in a round of poker a couple years ago. Yeah, I’ve been a demon for a while. Not exactly the best part of my life. Well, my whole life wasn’t the best part, but y’know.”  
“You were a demon? Like- really?” The archangel asked.  
“Is it so hard to believe that?” Was all I said, shrugging. A small smile was tugging at the corners of my lips.  
“You’re so- You’re nice. You forgave Luci. You saved so many people-“  
“Yeah, but I wasn’t so sweet back then.” I said, shrugging.  
“How old are you, then?”  
“I sold my soul when I was 13. He took my soul seven years later and I stayed 20 for um- six or seven years? I’m 22 now, so hey It was two years ago.”  
“Woah.” He breathed out, still in disbelief. “That’s fucked up.”  
“I guess you could say that, yeah.”  
Silence, for a while until I continued “I stumbled upon Sam and Dean two years ago. When I got my soul back. Getting all those feelings back wasn’t easy. The first thing I did, was break down. I trashed some cars, accidentally smashed the glass to the Impala…” There was obviously guilt in my voice. “Well, and now I’m with them. Hunting. I owe them a lot. They’re all I’ve got now.”  
Gabriel furrowed his brows “You’ve got me, (y/n). You have a family.”  
“Well, so do you.” I said, smiling faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was so much fun, I could barely stop laughing. Gabriel kept making stupid jokes and helped me mix the ingredients.  
We somehow may have ended up standing, with Gabriel wrapped his arms around me and his hands on mine, while I was kneading the dough. I couldn’t say I minded. I liked it, to be honest. He was just a bit taller than me, so it was perfect. “You know I could do this on my own.” I said quietly, but didn’t move away.  
“I saw you take out angels, demons. Wendigos. Gods. I’m pretty sure you can knead the dough on your own, it just doesn’t look like you want to.” Gabriel said, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
“Shut your mouth.” I huffed, chuckling softly. “You wrapped me up like I’m the inside of a burrito.”  
“You’re saying I’m burrito bread?” He laughed  
“Basically, yes.” Was all I said.

We had a lot of fun. _Fun_. That was something I had barely experienced in the last time.  
And somehow, we ended up watching the Avengers.  
“Just _look_  at him!” I swooned, throwing my head back.

All Gabriel did was scowl. “Why are you swooning over fake Loki if _real_ Loki is sitting right next to you?”  
“Because he’s Tom Hiddleston. Duh.” A chuckle left my lips and I pointed at the TV “Look at his face! He’s adorable!”  
“He probably wouldn’t even be a good vessel for me.” The archangel said with a shrug. “Also, he’s not that great in bed.”

“How would you know?”

“I slept with him. Obviously?” Gabriel grinned at me, and I just snorted. “You’re kidding me.”  
“Nope. I slept with many people.”  
“You’re terrible.” And with that, I gently hit his shoulder, laughing.

He just winked at me “I’m hot.”  
“Tom Hiddleston is hotter!” I teased, sticking my tongue out at him. Yes, I was still laughing. God, I had fun.

But right then, he heard a flutter of wings. “Hello.” Lucifer said, and I stopped laughing (even though my grin was still there) “Hey! We made cake!” I said happily and jumped up to get into the kitchen.  
I missed the glare that Gabriel got from Lucifer. Like a silent ‘stay away’. But Gabriel just chuckled.  
“How’s hell?” I called over from the kitchen and came back with a slice of cake, handing it to Lucifer cheerfully.  
The older archangel smiled at me and took the plate “It’s mine again.”

“Congratulations? Should I send you some postcard for reclaiming hell?”

Gabriel laughed at my words “Crowleys pissed I bet, huh?”  
“Yeah, he is. But he’s a dick, so who cares?” Lucifer said, nodding.  
Of course, I agreed. I mean, Lucifer as the king of hell was better than Crowley. Luci could help us with cases, demons, even angels probably.  
What we didn’t know was, that Crowley was already planning his revenge.

Later in the evening, when we were still watching movies and I was kinda cuddled up between to archangels - (Gabriel and Lucifer kept insisting that I should use the blanket that they made appear for me because I would get cold otherwise) - Dean called.

“Hey, so, how’s it going?” He asked - And I definitely heard rock music blasting in the Impala.  
“Pretty good. We watched the Avengers. Now we’re watching Horror movies. Luce is complaining about how his name is used in almost every part that has to do with demons. But thats obvious. Duh.” A chuckle left my lips and Lucifer nudged me “It’s not necessary to put me in everything demonic.”  
Gabriel laughed “You’re Satan.”  
Dean rolled his eyes while Sam just chuckled in the car. “I’m glad you’re having fun with the devil and a Trickster, (y/n).”  
“It’s actually nice. You know, not so - stressful. Hey, gimme Cas for a moment.”

Cas and I were good friends. He was dorky and awkward - but adorable in his own ways. I was always for Destiel, and Sam was too (Even if he never told anyone) but Dean probably still needed time to get out of his closet.

“Hello, (y/n).” The angel said, and I grinned. “Tom Hiddleston or Gabe?”  
“I do not understand that question, I apologise.” Castiel replied.  
While I was talking, Gabriel was nudging me and whining “(y/n)!”  
“Who’s hotter?” I asked.  
Cas seemed to think - or maybe he just asked Dean who Tom Hiddleston was, but his reply was clear. “Tom. I would say Mr. Hiddleston.”  
“Cassie!” Gabriels voice yelled into the phone. “Tom is no competition for me!”  
“He is.” Lucifer agreed, nodding.  
“You jerks.” The youngest archangel murmured, pouting as he sat back down.  
I grinned and gently leaned against him, while Cas hung up with a small ‘goodbye’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this is the third chapter. ^-^ I hope you like it. Leave comments and kudos, please, I love seeing that you guys enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this - just write some comments or like it ^-^


End file.
